Recuerdos
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: Los recuerdos más preciados, no se guardan en la memoria. Se atesoran en el alma. Serie de One-shot. (Argentina & Abuelo Pampa, España, Países latinoamericanos y otros).
1. Chapter 1

**Noticias:** Decidí editar mi historia e incluirle algunos cambios. También cambiare mi idea original, y volveré este fic en una recopilación de One-shots, principalmente desde la perspectiva de Argentina.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia para historia corta, por favor déjenla en los comentarios.

 **Diclaimer** : Piaré-Guor no me pertenece, es creación de Galatea-dnegro. España y cualquier otro personaje original de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Chile y otras naciones latinas que aparezcan son mis propios Oc. (Aunque tomare prestado los nombres originarios).

.

.

.

 **Regreso**

Suspiro por lo bajo mientras estiraba sus brazos y espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. ¡Al fin se había terminado esa inacabable reunión de la O.N.U! Como siempre _ellos_ no lograron acordar más que unas cuantas cosas, y solo gracias a que Alemania se hartó del escándalo lograron terminar a horario, aunque por su parte resultaba divertido ver las peleas tontas que se armaban (cuando estaba de un humor más o menos normal). Horas de estar sentado sin hacer mucho más que leer, o conversar (y simular ser un santo), lejos de su casa, de su gente, sin siquiera poder dormir una siesta o cebarse un maté. Era un calvario.

Y lo peor de todo era tener que viajar hasta New York solo para aguantar la actitud ego maniaca de USA, corregir a cada europeo haciéndole ver que "América" era un continente no el país adicto a las hamburguesas, pero el colmo de los colmos (al menos para él) era tener que verle la cara de petulante de ese _Tsundere_ anglocejon.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de ello, además de algunos problemas resueltos, era que podía ver a todos sus _primos_ latinos, a Canadá, a los Italia y, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, a España y a Francia. Con quienes más solía convivir eran Brasil, para futbol, algunos negocios y el carnaval; Chile, cuando este se encerraba demás; Uruguay, su hermano menor quien estaba en la orilla opuesta del rio; y Paraguay, solo si no estaban ocupados ninguno de los dos.

-¡Weón! -¡Kurepa! -¡Primo!

Hablando de roma…

Se volvió enseguida hacia atrás para verles. Tres jóvenes de entre 19 a 17 años, vestidos formalmente al igual que él. Uruguay (de 1,75m, cabello color rubio oscuro con flequillo partido al centro, ojos de un azul oscuro, tez blanca), Paraguay (1,68m, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, ojos de un marrón claro, casi miel, piel levemente bronceada) y Chile (1,73m, cabello lacio castaño, ojos marrón-rojizo, piel blanca).

Argentina (de 1,79m, cabello rubio ceniza lacio con el flequillo del costado izquierdo y un rulo hacia abajo y adentro del derecho, ojos heterocromaticos: el derecho de un color gris plata y el izquierdo de color oro*, tez rosa palo igual que su hermano), esperó a que llegaran más cerca, regalándoles una sonrisa de costado mientras ladeaba la cabeza, provocando que el arete con grillete en su oreja derecha brillara bajo las lámparas.

-¿Qué pasa, pibes?- preguntó cuándo estos ya estuvieron a su lado. Noto inmediatamente la enorme sonrisa entusiasta de Paraguay, ni siquiera hizo falta que le dijera palabra para saber que algo se le había ocurrido. Y las sonrisas de los otros dos solo se lo confirmaban.

-Pensábamos en ir juntos a comer algo, y aprovechar para hacer algo mañana ¿quieres venir?- el entusiasmo casi infantil del más bajo era sumamente contagioso, tanto que resaltaba el esfuerzo que debía hacer al hablar para no utilizar más palabras en guaraní de las que los demás podían comprender**. Más de una vez habían tenido que detenerle y pedirle que repitiera lo que dijo en español. Aunque a Argentina le sucedía lo mismo cuando se emocionaba y el lunfardo se hacía presente… en realidad a casi todos los latinos le sucedía lo mismo.

-No sabes cómo me gustaría- el tono resignado que utilizo fue de por sí desalentador para el más bajo al tiempo en que abandonaba la silla, la cual seguramente tenía el molde perfecto de su "retaguardia"- pero yo vuelvo esta misma noche a mi casa, chicos.

-¿Está noche? ¿Por qué? Si tu Jefa se queda hasta mañana- el uruguayo se extrañó bastante. Al más alto le encantaba aprovechar esas reuniones para pasarla juntos y, de paso, probar alguna comida nueva. Conocía muy bien a su hermano como para reconocer en sus ojos el deseo de ir con ellos apenas Paraguay le expuso la idea. Por ello esa respuesta fue muy inesperada.

-¿Y por qué más será? Ordenes de mi Jefa- respondió frotándose el cuello y parte de los hombros, se sentía muy cansado y el negarle algo así a ellos era como un pesa extra en sus hombros- Las cosas están un poco más movidas que de costumbre por las elecciones y estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo. Lo que no hago en 4 años debó hacerlo en una semana.

-Ya veo. Nos sucede a todos- con tono calmado, Chile aportó su opinión a la conversación, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. No lo admitiría, ni aunque sufriera el acoso de Prusia durante todo el día, jamás diría que quería estar con todos de turistas por un día.

-¿De verdad no puedes hacer nada para quedarte un poco más?- el de claros ojos marrones insistió un poco más antes de darse por vencido. Otras veces había sucedido algo como eso pero su primo siempre había sabido cómo salirse con la suya sin problemas. Sentía que sin la presencia entusiasta y bromista de este, faltaría algo a la "reunión familiar".

-Perdón primo, pero no esta vez- desacomodo juguetonamente los cabellos castaños observando el mohín del menor en un gesto de fastidio fingido. La sonrisa regreso enseguida a los labios del rubio mayor gracias a esto.- Aun así ustedes vayan, ah, y si encuentran a Perú llévenlo con ustedes. Últimamente se la pasa en casa y necesita tomar un poco de aire, convivir con otros humanos y no tanto con sus llamas.

-Bueno bo', entonces te vemos después- el de ojos azules, notando que sería mejor no insistirle, dio por terminado el tema. Cuando su hermano se ponía a trabajar en serio debían dejarlo ser por dos motivos: él pocas veces se ponía a trabajar de pleno y sin importar cuánto insistieran él no daría su brazo a torcer. En todo caso, terminarían haciéndolo enojar, y era mejor evitar eso.

-Dale, yo les aviso cuando tenga tiempo- revisó su teléfono ¡Se le hacía tarde! Dio una última sonrisa a los tres antes de comenzar a trotar a la salida. Si no tomaba el avión a tiempo, no solo habría rechazado una cena con sus amigos en balde, sino que tendría que esperar al siguiente vuelo en la terminal y su Jefa le echaría la bronca cuando se enterará.

Para su suerte, logro tomar un taxi enseguida. Y al final, cuando la tarde ya empezaba a caer, él se encontraba acomodado en su asiento, con destino al cono sur. La perspectiva de varias horas sentado solo esperando a llegar logro tirar por lo bajo sus energías. Sus ojos fijos en la ventanilla no observaban realmente el paisaje que poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar. Los parpados le pesaban cual plomo en esos momentos, a pesar de que hacia tan solo unos minutos se encontraba relativamente bien.

Al momento en que la luna se hacía más visible por entre las nubes blancas como el algodón, sus ojos se cerraron finalmente.

 _El sonido del viento moviendo las hojas y el pastizal, hacía meses que no lo escuchaba y solo ahora notaba cuanto lo extrañaba. Dorado y plata se revelaron tras las largas y negras pestañas. El sol brillaba en el cielo despejado completamente azul, hasta el aire se sentía mucho más ligero y limpio. Observo a su alrededor._

 _Pastizal hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista interrumpido solamente por unos árboles repartidos esporádicamente por allí. Él mismo se encontraba debajo de uno. Levantando la mirada noto que la altura del árbol era impresionante al comienzo, luego se dio cuenta que el árbol no era exageradamente alto sino que él era más bajo._

 _Junto a la música de la naturaleza, unos pasos espaciados se hicieron oír a sus espaldas. Se volvió con rapidez pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la figura de un hombre, muy alto, recortada contra la luz del sol. Imponente, esa era la mejor palabra para describirle. Pero aún así, no sentía miedo, en lo absoluto. Lo que más llegaba a ver fue una sonrisa, brillante y amable._

 _El hombre misterioso (pues desconocido no podía llamarle por una persistente sensación en su pecho de que sabía quién era) comenzó a hablarle. No lograba entender que le decía, ni siquiera podía distinguir palabras, solo sonidos. Intentó responderle algo, decir la más pequeña palabra pero no podía, era casi como si hubiera perdido el habla._

 _Lo observó atentamente sin llegar a distinguir ningún rasgo realmente. Era frustrante, sentir que tenías la respuesta frente a ti (nunca más literalmente) y no poder decirla, pensarla o recordarla. El alto sujeto, ampliando su sonrisa le extendió su mano derecha, invitándole a acercarse en silencio. Su mano se estiró hacia esta sin que él pudiera siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Su cuerpo actuaba sin que él pudiera detenerse._

 _Iba a …_

Despertó de golpe, como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera atravesado el cuerpo. Observó a su alrededor mientras un sudor frió recorría su frente y cuello, un agudo dolor le taladraba la cabeza, una jaqueca como nunca antes tuvo en su vida. Cuando logro reconocer que aún se encontraba en su asiento a cientos de kilómetros de altura, su corazón fue capaz de bajar su acelerado ritmo cardíaco. Los demás pasajeros continuaban dormidos o buscaban la forma de gastar el tiempo dentro de aquel transporte, al frente de los asientos las azafatas conversaban entre ellas dentro de la cocina.

Ya calmado, se acomodó mejor en su lugar, percatándose recién del entumecimiento de sus piernas y del dolor de cuello. Malditos vuelos sin escalas. Guió sus ojos hacia afuera, el sol ya comenzaba a asomarse dejándole ver por entre las nubes regiones selváticas, seguramente sobre Brasil. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, donde lo primero que haría sería meterse en la cama, dormir como Dios manda, y luego ponerse a trabajar como si se le fuera la vida.

El resto del viaje transcurrió acompañado por la sensación de no poder recordar algo importante como el dolor de cabeza de su vida.

.

.

~De aquel amor de música ligera,

Nada nos libra… nada más queda~

La canción de Soda Stereo le llegó entre el sueño, obligándolo a abrir los ojos tan solo para encontrar el despertador (su celular) y detenerlo antes de que por la vibración cayera de la mesa de noche. Lo sujeto perezosamente y reviso la hora. 9:30. Tras detenerlo, lo devolvió tentativamente a su lugar solo para intentar hundirse entre las sabanas y almohadas. El frío del invierno lo impulsaba a quedarse en cama y dormir hasta las 13:00, aprovechando que ese era su día libre… pero había puesto la alarma por una razón y no podía seguir posponiéndolo. Llevaba ya 52 años haciéndolo.

Con un gruñido de molestia se sentó, apartando las sabanas, para luego ponerse de pie. Inmediatamente abandonadas las telas, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna haciéndole temblar debido al cambio de temperatura. Rápido, se vistió con la chaqueta (campera) que la noche anterior se había dejado al pie de la cama, la cual solo le ayudo en parte calmar el frío aire que invadía la casa, completamente cerrada.

Como cada mañana fue hasta su cocina y se preparó una taza de café. Mientras esperaba que el agua llegara hervir él fue a asearse. A la media hora, duchado y cambiado, se encontraba degustando su café junto con pan tostado como desayuno. La radio, desde el living, dejaba oír una de sus emisoras favoritas, la cual en esos instantes se hallaba transmitiendo las últimas noticias tanto nacionales como mundiales. Esta era su pacifica rutina de sus mañanas libres dentro de casa. A la representación icónica de la nación argentina le agradaba esa sensación de compañía que lograba la música durante las mañanas. En realidad, procuraba siempre tener algún sonido llenando el aire porque, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, detestaba el silencio. Después de todo, este (a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario) solo lograba recordarle momentos de su vida que no eran agradables. Tampoco era que fuera capaz de olvidarlos, para la mayoría una cicatriz en su espalda baja*** no ayudaba a hacerlo. "El silencio grita", leyó una vez****.

12:30. Ya terminadas las tareas domésticas dentro de casa, fue que reunió todo lo que necesitaría y se dirigió hacia su patio trasero. Tras cruzar la puerta, se adentró en la galería con forma de L, dirigiéndose sin dudar al lado más corto que funcionaba como conexión entre la casa y un cuarto en el fondo del patio. Ese cuarto, desde hacía casi 99 años, le funcionaba como almacén.

Para cuando llegó hasta frente de la puerta de metal, el sol brillaba en el cielo despejado sin llegar realmente a calentar lo suficiente, únicamente deslumbrando a quien se atreviera a alzar la mirada. La campera cerrada hasta el cuello y pantalón de shogguin lo demostraban. Dejando todo los productos a un lado de la puerta, del bolsillo derecho del pantalón saco un juego de llaves: abrió primero el candado, y después las dos cerraduras de la puerta. Esta se quejó tras un corto forcejeo, debía recordar aceitar las bisagras apenas acabara de limpiar.

Se encontró con una habitación de un ancho un poco menor que la galería y al menos ¾ de su largo. Estaba iluminada únicamente por una lámpara que colgaba desde el centro del techo, el cual encendió desde la casa. El lugar, aun siendo tan pequeño, estaba separado en dos parte: la más pequeña era la que el de ojos heterocromos observaba en esos momentos, la misma que poseía 2 estanterías en las que guardaba la mercadería que llegaba a comprar para todo un mes además de algunas herramientas y cables. La segunda, que era la que le interesaba estaba, estaba a su izquierda, pasando los estantes. Allí, con la poca luz de la lámpara y ayudado por una pequeña ventana, pudo ver una gran cantidad de cosas desordenas y polvorientas, que había llevado almacenando en años.

Durante hora y media se pasó sacando con cuidado todo, separando en la galería lo que podía arreglar (para volver a usar o vender), lo que podía donar, lo que debía tirar y lo que volvería a guardar. Desde piezas de motor, a cables rotos, las luces de navidad rotas, ropa que ya no le entraba y que jamás podría donar (pues era del siglo XIX) a menos que fuera a un museo, los juguetes de su niñez y los recuerdos de momentos importantes desde su época de colonia. Todo esto y más, fue lo que encontró.

Lo peculiar fue cuando sacó un cuadro, cubierto por una gruesa tela que le había protegido del polvo, el cual seguramente había sido uno de los tantos regalos de cumpleaños que Veneciano le había hecho, que vio una especie de baúl semi-oculto debajo de un escritorio de fines del siglo XIX.

Dejado el cuadro ya fuera, junto a las demás cosas que mantendría, devolvió su atención a este. El joven no se daba cuenta, pero la misma sensación de algo llamándole que había experimentado en el sueño de hacía unos días, le invadía en esos momentos. No era la primera vez, muchas veces durante las noches despertaba sobresaltado por esta sensación, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y siendo incapaz de recordar que soñó.

Con esfuerzo logró sacarlo hacia la parte más vacía de la habitación. Realmente era más pesada de lo que aparentaba, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que esto se podía aplicar también a cierto país con complejo de héroe y exceso de comida rápida. Con un trapo viejo removió la gruesa capa de polvo, tosiendo un par de veces. Al final, acabó revelando un arcón español del siglo XVII, de los tiempos en que ya era una colonia de España y este pasaba apenas unas semanas cada 6 meses con él.

-Impresionante que durara tanto- comentó en voz alta. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que no recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.- ¿Qué habrá aquí?

Por suerte no requería una llave pues sería una lástima, y mucho trabajo, abrir una tapa con alrededor de 500 años de antigüedad. El quejido de las bisagras lleno el lugar por unos segundos. Observando de cerca se dio con que había más cosas de las que esperaba, y casi tanto o más viejas que baúl.

Unas telas, de un blanco ya más amarillo por el tiempo, fueron lo primero. Una sonrisa pequeña con un toque de nostalgia adorno su rostro; eran sus ropas, las de sus primeros años como colonia de España. Recordaba, con una claridad que le sorprendía, esos tiempos tan lejanos ya en los que veían al mundo como una caja de sorpresas, mientras su gente apenas y comenzaba a asentarse en sus tierras. Las visitas irregulares de España que solían ser de unas pocas semanas siempre lograban alegrarle sin par, aunque siempre le entristecía verle partir sin la certeza de cuando volvería, cosa que empeoraba cuando le llegaban noticias desde las casas de sus primos en los que contaban que permanecía varios meses. No era el único en esa condición pero… dolía.

Procuro apartar esos pensamientos depresivos mientras las colocaba en algún lugar cercano donde no se vieran victimas del polvo. A las ropas le siguieron libros, tanto en español como en francés. Francia durante sus tiempos de colonia, y aún ahora, era casi como un tío, un zarpado pervertido que gustaba de dar "amour" a cualquier persona, pero una buena persona si te dabas el tiempo de conocerle. Cuadernos y cartas ocupaban gran parte del espacio. Cuido de sacarlos con delicadeza, no quería romperles, a saber que tendrían escrito.

Allí fue que notó algo que no encajaba con el resto.

Un objeto de color blanco, demasiado limpio como para haber estado guardado todo ese tiempo. Centrando por completo su atención en ello dejo todo lo demás a un lado. Sus dedos acariciaron el objeto, que resultó ser una tela, con un inconsciente temblor. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido sin razón, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso. Un pequeño vestido de mangas largas, de tela suave y algo fina, con un cuello alto y corte en V, completamente blanco, que bien podría usar un niño de cuatro años.

 _¿Esta ropa… de quien…?_

La acerco a sí. Le llego un perfume suave, que le provocaba pensar en llanuras abiertas bajo un resplandeciente sol de verano, en lugar del típico olor ha guardado. En su interior una agitación comenzó a surgir, como una ola que empezaba a envolverle, antes de que un profundo dolor atravesara su cabeza.

.

.

 _Un infinito azul… eso fue lo primero que vio._

 _Un cielo completamente despejado en el que brillaba magnánimo el sol. Lo contemplo por un tiempo indeterminado sin ser realmente consciente de sí mismo. Al final se sentó, buscando ver a su alrededor. Los pastos le impedían la vista al sobrepasarle por varios centímetros. Intento levantarse, sintiendo temblar sus piernas y acabando devuelta en la tierra, cosa que se repitió una segunda vez. Al tercer intentó logró conseguirlo luego de trastabillar un poco. Le costaba un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a estar de pie._

 _El pequeño descalzo apenas y si llegaba a ver por sobre las plantas que se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista, con algún árbol ocasional deteniendo su camino. Aun no habiendo nada más, sus ojos se iluminaban con asombro por cada nuevo descubrimiento. Sus primeros torpes pasos fueron en la dirección de un árbol**** que regalaba su sombra sobre la tierra libre de plantas en su base, a pocos metros frente a él, cuando el canto de un pájaro le llamo la atención; pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de dar siquiera cinco pasos. El viento cálido trajo hasta sus oídos el ruido del pasto al ceder por la fuerza, cada vez más cercano. Volvió su vista hacia la derecha, alcanzando a ver a lo lejos varias figuras informes que avanzaban hacia donde estaba._

 _Asustado, emprendió la primera carrera de su vida con una velocidad impresionante para sus cortas piernas. Acabo ocultándose detrás del mismo árbol que había llamado su atención antes y allí, temeroso espero a que llegaran._

 _._

 _._

Regreso a la realidad tan abruptamente como se fue, el corazón le latía como si hubiera corrido en una maratón a pesar de no haber movido ni un músculo. Sintió la tela resbalando por sus dedos hasta acabar en su regazo pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Aun cuando la cabeza le palpitaba, regreso sus ojos hacia el interior del arcón. Con la desesperación nacida de la necesidad de quien busca saber, revolvió el interior hasta tomar lo primero que pudo. Lo observo entre sus manos. Lo reconoció al instante. Una bandana tejida de color borra vino.

.

.

 _Se acercaba rápidamente. Gracias a ello logro verles mejor cuando ya estaban a unos pocos metros de su escondite. Las figuras amorfas habían resultado ser un grupo de hombres realmente altos, de tez morena y cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos. Vestían ropas extrañas de colores que él no sabía nombrar, y en sus manos portaban objetos extraños que se le hacían atrayentemente peligrosos._

 _Cuando le vio pasar frente a donde estaba sin dar señales de haberle detectado creyó que continuarían de largo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se detuvo, y comenzó a observar a su alrededor como si buscara algo. El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció por temor, ¿acaso podría estar buscándole a él? No, no era posible que supiera estaba ahí ¿o sí? Se apretó más contra el tronco como si intentara desaparecer haciéndose uno con la corteza. El hombre continuaba buscando, viendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba, al momento en que otro de los integrantes, al percatarse de su ausencia, se había devuelto hasta él para hablarle._

 _-Piaré-Guor, ¿sucede algo?- le escucho preguntar en un idioma que no sabía que era capaz de entender. El resto de compañeros simplemente observaban curiosos al primer hombre, ahora identificado como Piaré-Guor, quién pareció no oírle pues no le respondió ni le miró._

 _Inevitablemente el de extraña apariencia se giró a su dirección. Se ocultó tan rápido como pudo apenas el otro pasó su mirada por el árbol. Inmóvil, se mantuvo de cara a la corteza, esperando no ser notado. El sonido de pasos le despertó la curiosidad ¿ya se iban? Apenas asomado por su lado derecho se dio con que, efectivamente, el hombre había emprendido la marcha, pero hacia donde él estaba. Aparentemente no se escondió a tiempo. Lo observo venir a largar zancadas. Desde su escaza altura le miro hacia arriba, mientras algo en su interior le tiraba hacía la dirección del hombre; era como una voz muda que le instaba a acercarse ese extraño pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder, permaneciendo anclado a su lugar._

 _El tiempo que le tomo acercarse, se le hizo eterno. Ya frente suyo, sus ojos se encontraron: los ojos negros con sorpresa y el único que dejaba ver el infante de color gris plata, con una emoción indescifrable. Una conexión profunda se realizó en aquellos segundos; algo que el pequeño no llegaría comprender durante muchos años, pero que era tan real, tan palpable, que no posible negar su existencia._

 _-¿Un_ telenke _(*)? – la voz de uno de los otros llamo su atención, devuelta a lo que le rodeaba._

 _-Pero ese color… -Y sus ojos… -¿Será un espíritu?_

 _Piaré se volvió a verles mientras sonreía haciéndole una señal para que se calmaran. Parecieron comprender pues guardaron silencio enseguida. Los ojos oscuros volvieron a posarse en él, esta vez embestidos de un brillo suavemente cálido. Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un adorable color rojo. El alto hombre, al que podía comparar con el mismo árbol que lo ocultaba, se acuclillo de manera lenta intentando no asustarle._

 _-Tranquilo pequeño_ amel (**)- a _su voz profunda y amable la comparo con la caricia del viento cálido. Su sonrisa era como el brillo de aquella luz en cielo que lo iluminaba todo- No te haremos daño, no es necesario_ eica (***)

 _Le tendió su mano derecha, en una invitación silenciosa para que la tomara. Aun debatiéndose entre aceptarla o intentar escapar, dio una mirada a los otros miembros de ese grupo quienes permanecían como meros espectadores algo alejados de ellos. Devolvió su mirada a la mana extendida frente él._

 _Al final, cediendo a ese poderoso impulso dentro de su ser, dejo lentamente su escondite, permitiéndole contemplar por completo sus ojos bicolores, para avanzar hasta acercarse al mayor. Su mano, pequeña, blanca y delicada, contrastaba con fuerza con la que ahora la sostenía, callosa, grande y morena. Distintos por fuera, pero con la certeza de que dentro era iguales, eran lo mismo, aún si el pequeño no sabía "que" eran._

 _Tras unos pocos minutos en que permanecieron así, el pelinegro se animó a alzarle en brazos, para luego pararse en toda su altura. Se dejó hacer; una confianza innata hacia esa persona le guiaba en sus movimientos. La seguridad que le era transmitida en ese contacto era tan abrumadora como relajante a un mismo tiempo._

 _Las miradas volvieron a conectarse y por primera vez, en su recién recibida vida sonrió. Una sonrisa que más tarde el mismo Piaré se encargaría de compararla con el mismo sol cuando lo presentara al chaman del aik (toldo)._

 _._

 _._

Un jadeo involuntario se escapó de sus labios.

Durante todo ese tiempo él había estado convencido de que había nacido en el momento en que España llegó hasta sus tierras, creyendo realmente que el de ojos verdes había sido el primero que le vio, que lo encontró. Todo es tiempo, siglos en que jamás logro recordar.

Cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo antes de ello era como encontrarse con un muro de piedra infranqueable… que ahora comenzaba a desquebrajarse. Esta vez, dejo la tela rojiza por encima de la ropa blanca, que ahora sabía había aparecido con él. La jaqueca, porque no había otra forma de nombrar ese dolor de cabeza, aumento, si es que era eso posible, provocándole doblarse sobre sí mismo cual si una pesada carga comenzara a hacerse presente contra su espalda.

Continuó. Había llegado hasta aquí, no se dejaría vencer por ese dolor, necesitaba recordar… Sus manos temblorosas recogieron lo siguiente que alcanzo a tomar. Un poncho pequeño, como para un niño de 3 años, de igual color que la bandana.

.

.

 _Dos mujeres jóvenes, de cabellos negros trenzados estaban terminando de bañarle, peinaron con sus dedos los lacios cabellos rubios ceniza antes de vestirle de nuevo con su ropa blanca y colocarle la bandana en su frente para sostenerlos en su lugar y no le significaran una molestia. El viento soplo provocándole un escalofrió luego de que hubo agradecido a ambas por el aseo. Los meses fríos ya estaban prácticamente sobre ellos, sus primeras estaciones frías, y pronto se verían obligados a migrar a otro sector siguiendo las presas en sus cacerías. Se adentró ente los aiken, viendo a las mujeres ir venir mientras los niños jugaban aquí y allá, unos pocos guerreros se alistaban para salir de cazaría y los ancianos conversaban cerca del fuego de temas que él aún no llegaba a comprender. Camino hasta alcanzar el extremo opuesto del campamento. Allí, saliendo justo al mismo tiempo del toldo, seguramente yendo a buscarle, el hombre de negra cabellera le recibió con una enorme sonrisa los brazos abiertos apenas verlo._

 _-_ ¡Bai! (****)- _exclamo emocionado, como cada vez que le veía, mientras corría hacia él y se dejaba alzar en los aires completamente divertido. Desde su primer encuentro lunas atrás, habían vivido juntos siendo el mayor quien le adoptara como su nieto y luego le explicara con mucha paciencia (pues era realmente hiperactivo)_ que eran _y_ porque _es que existían._

 _-Jajaja. Tan animado como siempre mi pequeño cachorro- un delicado pero cálido abrazo fue la bienvenida que acompaño las palabras. El mayor más tarde le observo con ojos brillando de emoción contenida, que provocaron la curiosidad en él - Iba a buscarte. Hay algo que deseo darte._

 _Lo llevó en brazos dentro de su hogar, dejándole de pie junto a la fogata. Con la curiosidad evidente en su rostro se mantuvo allí esperando impaciente viendo como buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Tras unos segundos le pareció encontrar lo que fuera que buscó, volviéndose a verle con una sonrisa ladeada (muy similar a la que siglos más tarde se volvería típica del joven argentino). No comprendió del todo su alegría cuando le mostro una prenda de ropa de su tamaño, similar a la que usaban otros miembros de la tribu. Sin embargo cuando se lo puso y sintió el calor de aquella prenda que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, una felicidad monumental le embargo._

 _Era el segundo regalo que le entregaba. Un poncho de tela arpillera y algodón de un color vino. Su abuelo le confesó haberlo hecho con sus propias manos solamente para él, para que lo utilizara durante los meses fríos. Prácticamente le salto encima debido a la incontenible alegría de saberse poseedor de algo que el moreno hizo con sus propias manos únicamente para él._

 _._

 _._

Apreso la tela contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido al rememorar la alegría de aquellos momentos; en la nostalgia de esa lengua que comprendía sin problema; el dolor de lo que jamás regresaría a él. Sumergido en esas sensaciones ignoro por completo las lágrimas que desde hacía varios minutos comenzaron a caer incontrolablemente por sus mejillas cual si se tratara de cascadas, quemando su piel sin quemarle, dejando un rastro invisible en su piel pero permanente en su alma. Ahora comenzaba a recordar lo que jamás supo que había olvidado. Ahora comprendía aquella pesada nostalgia que le invadió por diversos momentos de su vida: un ejemplo sería cuando visito junto a España a unos de los primeros estancieros españoles en su territorio. Durante esa visita no le permitieron ver nunca a ninguno de los trabajadores del lugar. Eran aborígenes esclavos.

Al abandonar el lugar, sus ojos bicolor habían captado por la periferia un fuerte color rojo resaltando entre el verde; un árbol de flores rojas como la sangre, al cual se acercó preguntándose a que se debía ese sentimiento de tristeza que la planta en si le provocaba (bajo un árbol del ceibo él solía pasar sus tardes jugando junto con su hermano mientras su abuelo y charrúa conversaban a distancia, siempre cuidando de sus nietos).

Frente al árbol alargo la mano, con la primera intención de cortar una de las flores sin embargo a centímetros del tallo su extremidad se detuvo. El pensamiento de que no era capaz de tomarla así simplemente ocupo su mente por completo (Abuelo Pampa le había enseñado a pedir permiso a los espíritus antes de tomar algo de la naturaleza), debido a ello solamente acaricio los pétalos antes de regresar al lado del castaño, quien le esbozó una sonrisa demasiado forzada. No dijo nada acerca de eso. El de ojos verdes se había mostrado tenso y nervioso durante toda su estancia allí, que no fue más de un día, y recién comprendía el porqué. Tenía miedo. Temía que él recordara.

El último objeto que difería a los demás aún descansaba dentro del arcón esperando su turno. Sin soltar el poncho, estiro su mano derecha hacia este. La textura fría y lisa le quemo las yemas de los dedos, era algo pesado a pesar de ser del tamaño de sus palmas. Un tintineo proveniente de su interior llamo su atención aún más. Ante sus ojos, un cuenco de arcilla con diseños en blanco y negro de figuras geométricas, naturalista y curvas que decoraban todo el recipiente. Resaltaba más que nada la silueta de un zorro agazapado que parecía estar viéndole directamente a él. Dentro algo pareció brillar a la par que el sonido se hacia otra vez presente, esta vez mucho más clero, como el de cristales chocando entre sí.

Dos cuentas con forma de lagrima, una de color rojo y la otra celeste, le saludaban desde el interior del cuenco. Tener en sus manos esos tres objetos le provocó una presión en su corazón como si alguien lo tuviera en su mano y comenzara a presionarlo sin piedad solo para provocarle dolor.

.

.

 _Volvían de una visita a su vecino del oeste, Pillán o Mapuche, y a su nieto_ _Athn Mapu (chile), un niño un poco más joven que él. Conversaban tranquilamente mientras él viaja por sobre los hombros del Abuelo Pampa, luego de haber insistido durante la mayor parte del camino hasta convencerle. Le gustaba estar a la altura del mayor, pues de esa forma lograba ver el panorama de todo lo que había a su alrededor. ¿Sería él tan alto cuando creciera? Cerca ya del aiken ambos advirtieron una sensación conocida. Había otro como ellos cerca. Un caballo a las afueras de su hogar, una montura fácilmente reconocible para ellos. Sus reacciones fueron contrarias: él esbozo una enorme y brillante sonrisa mientras el mayor adquiría una seriedad algo rara en su siempre jocoso ánimo._

 _Con el pequeño aun en sus hombros, el moreno apretó el paso hasta alcanzar al animal de oscura crin. Fue allí que vieron al dueño de dicha criatura de pie a su lado, acariciando su pelaje marrón con suavidad. Sus ropas eran completamente diferentes a las de ellos, aun así ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que se acostumbraran a vérselas puestas, su cabello ondulado de un castaño claro estaba atado por una cinta roja, su tez era tostada pero era mucho más clara que la de Piaré-Guor, sus ojos eran de un raro color verde oscuro._

 _Al estar a tan solo unos metros, España se volvió a verlos con una enorme sonrisa. Le recibieron con la amabilidad de siempre, aunque era obvia la reticencia del cacique hacia la presencia del extranjero allí. El hispano hablante les conto, en aquel idioma que solo los de su tipo comprendían (una suerte de lenguaje universal entre países), que esa era la segunda vez que visitaba la toldería, esperando poder encontrarse con ellos. En realidad, entre ellos eran conscientes que el europeo habría regresado cuantas veces pudiera solo para ver al menor debido a que se había encariñado con él, cosa que a Pampa no le agradaba mucho principalmente porque aún no confiaba en las intenciones de la gente que había acompañado al español, razón por la cual tenía prohibida la entrada de cualquier extranjero mientras él no estuviera presente._

 _Ya dentro del toldo, los tres compartieron la comida en silencio. Los mayores, al acabar, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en un idioma que él no llegaba a entender por completo, una especie de mezcla de español y tehuelche. Las cosas parecían ir sin problemas pues el ambiente antes tenso se había aliviado un poco, ambos empezaron a compartir risas que contagiaron al menor con una amplia sonrisa. Le agradaba verles interactuar tan amenamente. Amaba a su abuelo y le agradaba verle feliz. A España lo había conocido hacia un tiempo, una de las tantas noches que su abuelo le había encargado contar las estrellas y nombrarlas, desde ese primer encuentro le había agradado el de ojos verdes. Se puso a pensar en las similitudes entre ambos cuando el español le llamo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

 _-Ven pequeño. Te he traído algo- anuncio sin dejar su sonrisa. Piaré se veía aún un poco tenso. Siguiendo la indicación, dejo el cuenco con el dibujo del zorro a un lado y rodeo la fogata para sentarse al lado del europeo. El castaño tenía la costumbre de traerle en cada visita algo nuevo, algunos eran solo para mostrarlos pero otras veces, como esta, en que se las obsequiaba. De una bolsa pequeña colgando de su cinturón de cuero extrajo algo, lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en su mano cerrada._

 _Al dejarlo ver, tanto el tehuelche como el menor quedaron impresionados aunque el cacique procuro no demostrarlo demasiado. Frente a la luz del fuego dos cuentas de colores con la forma de gotas de agua, una de un color rojo como la ropa que traían y la otra del mismo color del cielo durante el día. Lo mejor fue cuando al acércalo un poco más al fuego la luz atravesó el cristal tintando creando un reflejo sobre una de las paredes de piel._

 _-¿Cómo volviste el agua solida? ¿Cómo es que tiene estos colores? ¿Son así en tu hogar?- fueron las preguntas que escaparon como un torrente su labios al observar fascinado los pequeños objetos. Una risa divertida y avergonzada, España admitió que el también desconocía el proceso por el cual se creaban, pero que cuentas así abundaban en su casa y que había de todos los colores. Añadió que era un regalo para ambos, pidiéndole luego que eligiera cual sería para cual. El pequeño escogió la celeste para sí y la roja para su abuelo._

 _-Pronto volveré a mi hogar y deseaba dejadles algo para que me recordéis. No sé, después de todo, cuando sea capaz de regresar._

No mentía. La tristeza en sus ojos era genuina.

 _El ruido de algo pesado cayendo contra el suelo le despertó de golpe. Gritos amortiguados llegaron hasta sus oídos. Se levantó aún víctima del sopor y observó su alrededor. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Todo parecía estar hecho de madera cortada, incluso el lecho sobre el que se hallaba. Los gritos continuaban, furiosos y potentes, similares a los de los guerreros antes de una batalla. Pasos pesados, golpes, algo rompiéndose, aún más gritos, otro golpe sordo y finalmente, silencio. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar contando estrellas, decidido esta vez en lograrlo sin dormirse; al parecer había fallado su cometido. No se movió, desconfiando del repentino silencio. Sin embargo, tras un tiempo indeterminado, se decidió a bajar de donde estaba y a caminar hacia aquella madera rectangular que parecía estar dispuesta diferente de los demás. Tardó un tiempo en averiguar cómo abrirla._

 _Al hacerlo solamente se asomó temeroso de lo que podría encontrar. Otro recinto de madera, más grande que en él que se encontraba, solo que este estaba hecho un completo caos. Una biblioteca se encontraba en el suelo y todos sus libros esparcidos, algunos rotos y con las hojas salidas. Una mesa mediana volteada de lado y todas las sillas a juego rotas a su alrededor. Cristales rotos regados por varias partes de la habitación. Parecía cual si una tormenta hubiera pasado por allí._

 _Camino por ella, cuidando sus pasos para no lastimas sus pies descalzos. Llego hasta el otro lado, donde se topó con otra puerta la cual, al ya saber cómo, la abrió enseguida. Esta no llevaba a otra habitación sino que al exterior. Construcciones que nunca antes había visto se alzaban frente a él, recortando de manera poco natural el paisaje que él tanto conocía. Alrededor de estas, que en número eran pocas, se alzaba una especie de muralla hecha de troncos que le impedían ver más allá. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Reconocía el lugar por los relatos de España, era uno de los lugares donde su gente se había asentado al llegar. Podía escuchar el curso del agua desde donde estaba. La noche ya estaba muy avanzada por la posición en la que la luna se encontraba. En el lugar parecía no haber nadie, pero aun así avanzó con cuidado a través de las calles de tierra desnuda. Ocultándose donde y como podía fue que logró salir de allí._

 _Corriendo, empezó a alejarse del lugar. No se detuvo más que una vez para ver aquella construcción impresionante. Tenían un mal presentimiento que se volvía a cada momento más fuerte. Algo no estaba bien. Retomo la carrera hacia donde sabía estaba su hogar, su gente, su abuelo._

El presentimiento se volvió certeza en unos pocos segundos, cuando el dolor se volvió tan palpable como el terror.

 _Rojo. Todo se consumía en el rojo de las llamas._

 _Las personas corrían entre gritos de desesperación, temor y dolor. Hombre, mujeres, niños y ancianos intentaban alejarse de aquellos cuyas armas brillaban frente a la luz del fuego antes de caer in-misericordiosamente sobre los cuerpos de los desafortunados que no pudieran escapar a tiempo._

 _Ríos de sangre que empezaban a teñir la tierra. Cuerpos de los guerreros, las madres, las hermanas, los hermanos, los abuelos y abuelas, hasta niños y bebés, las familias yacían allí frente a él con sus ojos sin vida y sus cuerpos descuartizados. Observándole sin ver, con los ojos carentes de brillo y el terror esculpido para siempre en sus rostros pálidos. ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué…?_

 _Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, de temor y de dolor. El terror de su gente se mezclaba con el propio acrecentándolo cientos de veces, una por cada individuo cuya vida, que a su vez era un mundo, se veía cruelmente amenazada. Cada vida arrebatada se volvía una profunda herida en su alma aun siendo solo una pequeña parte de esa carga la que sostenía su existencia. Su abuelo en cambio… ¡BAI! ¡¿Dónde estaba?! El miedo le apretaba el corazón. Le costaba respirar y el humo junto al olor a carne quemada empeoraban esto. Las lágrimas caían sin detenerse volviendo borrosa su visión; pero no lo suficiente como para evitarle ver aquella escena sacada de su peor pesadilla. No era capaz de cerrar sus ojos ni desviar la mirada. Sus pequeñas piernas temblaban pero se negaban a realizar movimiento alguno. ¡Bai! ¡Bai! Deseaba gritar pero era incapaz de producir sonido alguno._

 _Fuego. Sangre. Dolor. Miedo._

 _Todo se consumía en un interminable rojo y negro._

 _Un relincho a su izquierda le sobresalto. Esforzándose y obligando a sus músculos a responder consiguió volver la vista hacia esa dirección. Los grandes ojos de aquella criatura, que hasta hacía poco le parecían majestuosamente hermosa, le devolvía una mirada que le inundo el ser de temor. Sobre ella un demonio conforma de hombre, vestido de color plata, con ojos insaciables y sedientos, y en su mano derecha una espada que aún derramaba sangre de su tribu._

 _Menos de un segundo le tomo comprender el peligro que le asechaba. Mucho menos tiempo le tomo a sus piernas el ponerse en marcha para correr lo más lejos posible de su verdugo. No veía hacia donde iba. No reconocía nada que lo rodeaba. No oía más que el golpe de las pesuñas contra el suelo al ritmo del galope junto con el roce entre los metales y la respiración del animal a sus espaldas. Sentía como su corazón amenazara con abrirse paso fuera de su pecho al tiempo que su respiración se volvía más rápida en busca del preciado oxigeno que parecía no lograr obtener._

 _Siempre había sido más veloz de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, y su pequeño tamaño hasta entonces le había favorecido para ocultarse en cualquier sitio que se lo permitiera. Sin embargo esta vez, esas cualidades no le ayudaron a perder a su cazador. Volvió un segundo su mirada hacia atrás, su perseguidor estaba cada vez más cerca y pronto sortearía la distancia que les separaban. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no tenía hacia dónde ir. Frente a él, un accidente de unos 2, 50 mts. De profundidad y casi el doble de largo, detrás un hombre o un demonio con su arma lista para asestarle un golpe certero que terminaría su vida allí mismo._

 _Alzo su arma, con sus ojos sedientos de sangre fijos en él._

 _-¡Alto! ¡No lo hagáis! ¡Deteneos!_

 _Retrocedió un paso, tan solo un paso. Y el suelo cedió debajo de su pie. Su cuerpo perdió el balance. Ya nada le sostenía._

 _-¡NO!_

 _Cual si el tiempo se moviera como en cámara lenta, a lo lejos España se acercaba al galope con la preocupación desfigurando sus facciones, mientras que frente a él la espada comenzaba su trayectoria descendiente sobre su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado lejos. "¿Bai, donde estás?" llegó a preguntarse. ¿Estaría bien o estaría herido? ¿Habría notado su ausencia? ¿Volvería a verlo?_

 _Lo siguiente que supo fue que caía._

 _-¡KALÉN!_

 _El cielo oscuro sin estrellas, sin ancestros, fue lo último que vio antes de golpearse contra algo realmente duro._

 _._

 _._

Abrió los ojos, que no supo que había cerrado, mientras soltaba cual si quemase el cuenco sobre la ropa que ahora yacía sobre el suelo. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro y nublaban su visión. No se molestó en detenerlas. En sus oídos resonando el nombre, SU nombre, que hacía muchos siglos le había sido regalado y más tarde arrebatado. Se levantó de un salto. Más recuerdos regresaban a él en desorden, como imágenes inconexas que parecían parte de un rompecabezas. El muro que siempre le detenía estaba ya derrumbado y de este solo restaba polvo. Siglos de recuerdos que volvían de una sola vez aturdiéndole, con toda la carga emocional que este conllevaba.

Se tambaleo, casi chocando contra el marco de la puerta. No supo cómo fue que logró atravesar la galería sin llevarse nada por delante. De manera tambaleante, entro a la casa. Su cabeza parecía querer partirse a la mitad. Cayó de rodillas, al menos tres veces, para volver a levantarse de nuevo. Su vista iba y venía, impidiéndole ver que era exactamente lo que tenía frente sí. Llegó hasta la sala, sosteniéndose del respaldo del sillón de mayor tamaño; sus ojos lograron enfocar por tan solo unos segundos, los suficientes para ver aquella pared blanca en su sala con las huellas de sus hijos y toda su familia. Al momento de pensarlo le pareció gracioso el hecho de tener su propia "Cueva de las Manos"****** en su sala, el seguro para sus hijos de que tendrían siempre un hogar y una familia. Se mordió los labios hasta que sangraron, recordando aquella promesa de su infancia que le aseguraba añadir su mano a las de sus ancestros.

No soportó más.

Corrió.

Fuera de la casa y del barrio. Sin ver por donde, sin tener un lugar al cual llegar, simplemente correr para alejarse de esa dura y dolorosa realidad que cada vez se mostraba más clara. Segundos, minutos, horas. No importaba, él solo corría mientras en su cabeza continuaba repitiéndose ese nombre que había olvidado siglos atrás, ese nombre que lo definía en más de una forma y que había sido un regalo tras nacer, junto con los caóticos recuerdos de su infancia.

Tras un tiempo corriendo sin dirección, sus piernas le fallaron y acabo cayendo de cara sobre el pasto y la tierra húmeda por el roció de la tarde. Levanto la cabeza, jadeando en búsqueda de aire, su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas que nunca se habían detenido. Estaba en el campo, en algún terreno sin dueño. Con el puño de la campera limpio como pudo sus ojos, sin siquiera cuidar de no embarrarse el rostro. El sol ya se ocultaba.

Ser una nación tenia ciertas ventajas más allá de la vida semi-inmortal y la juventud eterna; las heridas hechas por humanos sanaban casi de inmediato, no podían morir de hambre, sueño, sed o desangre. Pero lo más importante era un sentido de ubicación nato dentro del territorio que comprendía. Con una mirada podía saber dónde se hallaban, donde estaba el lugar poblado más cercano, entre otras cosas.

Argentina, gracias a este sexto sentido, sabía que había llegado a la Pampa. Qué ironía, corría de los recuerdos (como si realmente pudiera escapar de ellos) y termina postrado en la tierra que antes su gente y la de su abuelo habían transitado. Gente que él había visto ser masacrada por hijos de España, por sus hijos, por sus manos. ÉL les acabo quitando todo, hasta la vida. Aún si él no había empuñado el arma, la sangre había terminado en sus manos.

El dolor se hacía insoportable tanto en su cabeza como en su pecho. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y cuando su frente toco la tierra acabó por quebrarse finalmente. Grito, desgarrándose la garganta, pidiendo perdón, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a nadie más. Era su culpa por olvidar, por ignorar y no querer saber. El cielo se oscureció y la fría lluvia comenzó a caer, como si la naturaleza pudiera saber cuál era el dolor de la nación a la que acunaba y buscara reflejarlo con las gotas de agua que ahora se camuflaban con las lágrimas, recorrían su cuerpo, calándole hasta los huesos, acrecentando ese sentimiento de vació.

No había estrellas ni luna; no había ancestros que le consolaran o dioses que le cuidaran. Solo la lluvia que llevaba consigo la tristeza y el dolor que tanto tiempo se habían contenido en su interior.

Y esa lluvia se expandió por días, en distintas partes del país, causando inundaciones inesperadamente catastróficas para multitud de familias y evacuaciones. La representación del país ayudo íntegramente a estos y a quienes decidieron quedarse en sus hogares, tras volver a su hogar a pie una mañana después de empezadas las lluvias. Según cuentan sus vecinos, completamente empapado, embarrado y con una animo fúnebre pesando en su espalda.

.

.

La siguiente reunión de la O.N.U. llego enseguida para el parecer de sus asistentes. Como siempre, mientras los Jefes de Estado se reunían en una sala, las representaciones pasaban a hacerlo en otra. Mientras las naciones comenzaban a llegar, en el pasillo, cuatro naciones se encontraban esperando.

El rubio de ojos azules movía intranquilo su pierna, amenazando con levantarse del banco en cualquier momento a pesar de que su rostro no demostraba del todo como comenzaba a impacientarse. Frente a ellos, un castaño de ojos miel iba y venía en un espacio delimitado por unos seis pasos: seis pasos y una vuelta, otros seis pasos y repetir, como si le hubieran construido muros invisibles alrededor.

Al lado del dueño de ojos azules, un chico de cabellos negros algo desordenados, aun siendo lacios, que sujetaba con una coleta media, ojos chocolate, piel levemente morena y un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, se mantenía tranquilamente sentado dedicándose únicamente a observar el pasillo desviando la mirada de vez en cuando al chico que se movía como el péndulo de un reloj. De pie a un lado, un castaño de ojos rojizos se encontraba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aparentando una indiferencia que no sentía.

-¿Dónde estará?- susurro para sí el pelinegro. Perú, al igual que Uruguay, Paraguay y Chile, estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo. Todos ellos se habían enterado a través de los noticieros sobre la situación de inundación por la que atravesaba el argento desde hacía varias semanas. Pero lo que más les preocupaba era la completa falta de comunicación que se había mantenido desde el bicolor para con ellos. Eso era completamente inusual pues este tenía la tendencia de hacer llamadas, por más cortas que fueran, a todos ellos con cualquier pretexto solo para saber cómo se encontraban (o si tenían tiempo libre); en casos como ese solamente llamaba para asegurarles su bienestar y pedirles no preocuparse. Dato curioso sobre el de cabello rubio ceniza: detestaba hacer que los demás se preocupen por él.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Chile sin moverse de donde se encontraba. Sus dedos se movían repetidamente como gesto de su impaciencia. No era la primera vez que tenían cero comunicaciones con su vecino, ni tampoco la más larga, sin embargo, durante los últimos años, todos los latinos habían mantenido una mayor cercanía entre todos, especialmente los grupos particulares (centro, cono sur, caribe, etc).

-Faltan 15 minutos para la reunión- contesto Uruguay tras revisar su reloj de pulsera. Su entrecejo se frunció notablemente mientras cerraba su puño, jurándose a sí mismo que si su hermano no llegaba enseguida él iría personalmente a buscarlo y a golpearlo por preocuparlos así.

-¿Qué pasara con Kurepa? Su jefa ya está aquí desde hace una hora- comento Paraguay, deteniéndose y observando el pasillo de entrada para luego ver a su primo, esperando que él tuviera la respuesta que buscaba, pero lo único que se encontró fue con el rubio completamente tenso y hasta podía jurar que sus ojos amenazaban con tornarse de color amarillo cual jaguar, como solía sucederle en ocasiones específicas. Era su sangre Charrúa que amenazaba con despertar.

-Más le vale aparecer a ese Weón…- comenzó a murmurar el chileno, negándose a sí mismo el hecho de que estuviera preocupado por su vecino del este. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Lo hacía solamente por _él._

Otra vez el silencio se asentó entre ellos y las manecillas del reloj continuaban su curso. El rubio estaba a un paso de un ataque de histeria cuando el cielo previno la catástrofe enviando a la persona que esperaban. La cual, para su enojo, caminaba hacia la sala concentrado en su teléfono a un paso evidentemente acelerado.

-¡Kurepa!- exclamo aliviado el paraguayo. Los otros dos se levantaron de un salto y el chileno suspiro por lo bajo. Argentina se detuvo de pronto al saberse llamado por su primo, encontrándose con él y los demás a unos metros. Si no lo hubiese llamado, lo más probable es que los hubiese pasado de largo, y lo que era más chistoso es que sucedería por estar leyendo los cientos de mensajes que los cuatro frente a sus ojos le habían enviado.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- pregunto sorprendido, la reunión estaba a minutos de comenzar. Perú estaba a punto de responderle cuando aparentemente Uruguay no lo resistió más y acabo saltando sobre su hermano. Las palabras salían atropellas de los labios del rubio menor, desde insultos hasta reclamos. El bicolor solo pudo entornar los ojos de la sorpresa y aguantar el regaño, que él bien sabía merecido, y que a su vez solo demostraba la preocupación del joven para con él. Y apenas necesito un vistazo a los otros para comprender que ellos estaban igual de preocupados.

-Ya creo que fue suficiente Weón. Te vas a quedar sin voz- el castaño alto decidió intervenir cuando noto que eso daba para largo rato. Reviso su reloj otra vez- Mejor entremos, la reunión va a comenzar.

Efectivamente, apenas se hubieran acomodado en sus lugares (Chile, Uruguay, Argentina, Paraguay y Perú: en ese orden), la sesión dio inicio con discurso de . que, apenas a la cuarta oración, se desvió por completo de lo que seguramente le hubieran dado a decir. Aprovechando los minutos de distracción, pero cuidando no ser vistos por Alemania, los 5 latinos se pusieron a enviar mensajes entre ellos.

"Lamento haberles preocupado, che. He estado ocupado últimamente."

 _De Argentina, Para 4 destinatarios._

Las respuestas a este primer mensaje fueron las siguientes:

"Sabemos que estuviste ocupado weón. Si vemos las noticias."

 _De Chile._

"Lo sabemos. Estábamos más que nada preocupados porque no sabíamos nada de ti"

 _De Perú._

-Te llamábamos pero no contestabas, ni siquiera a los mensajes- Paraguay aprovecho su cercanía para susurrar tan bajo como pudo, sin quitar sus ojos de Francia e Inglaterra, quienes habían comenzado a pelear. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Alemania se cansara de ese desastre.

Uruguay se mantuvo callado, pero enviándole repetidamente mirada de "más te vale tener una buena explicación".

"Lo sé, perdón. Es que mientras ayudaba en las evacuaciones, mi celular se cayó al agua. Pude salvar la tarjeta de memoria nada más. Recién ayer fue que compre uno nuevo y en la noche recupere mi número, junto a todo lo que me enviaron"

 _De Argentina, para 4 destinatarios._

Ahora USA se había añadido a la pelea riéndose escandalosamente, taladrando los tímpanos de los desafortunados cerca de él. Los latinos agradecían estar hasta el otro lado. China no se había molestado en decir nada, sabiendo que no le escucharían y prefirió comer algo de su casa. Rusia sonreía, obviamente entretenido con toda la discusión. Japón y Hungría hablaban entre susurros con una mirada que no deparaba nada bueno hacia donde México y Costa Rica se encontraban sentaos. Argentina noto como la vena en la frente del alemán comenzaba a palpitar, mientras que su tío Italia del Norte dormía tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, no importa ya Kurepa.- aseguro Paraguay con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, notando también el estado del germano- Hablaremos bien en el receso.

"Contaré todo en el almuerzo. Yo invito el postre"

 _De Argentina, para 4 destinatarios._

Finalmente paso: Alemania se hartó de todo el escándalo y alzo el grito a viva voz mientras golpea la mesa con sus palmas. Aun esperando tal acto, los cinco se tensaron de inmediato y ocultaron tan rápido como pudieron su teléfonos, fingiendo no haber hecho nada más que presenciar el escándalo, después de todo, por lo general se metían en problemas por distraerse mucho entre ellos durante sus reuniones.

.

.

Observo su muñeca izquierda, sonriendo ante la figura de zorro tallada en el brazalete de madera y cuero. Levanto la mirada hacia la ventana, observando a su gente en el ir y venir de la agitación de su vida diaria, desde su despacho en la Casa Rosada.

-Señor, el representante de la organización a llegó- María Elena, su secretaria, se asomó por la puerta para dar la noticia con su sonrisa vivaracha de siempre.

-Gracias, María. Hazle pasar, por favor- respondió con una sonrisa, volviendo su mirada al vidrio, observando su reflejo y asegurándose de estar presentable para aquella visita programada de la mañana.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y los pasos se escucharon en toda la habitación.

-Has crecido mucho, cachorro.

Es voz le estremeció. Se volvió con la sorpresa retratada en sus facciones, siendo recibido por aquella sonrisa tan familiar, que hacía siglos no veía. Tan cálida y amable como aquella primera vez.

-Bai…

.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

*El color de los ojos: dorado, por el sol de la bandera y la comparación de su personalidad con este astro; gris plata, por la leyenda del Rey Blanco y la Sierra de Plata, los cuales fueron estimulantes para el descubrimiento y nombramiento del Río de la Plata, además de que el nombre Argentina proviene del nombre en latín para la plata: _argentum._

 _**_ El guaraní es un idioma muy utilizado en Paraguay hasta el punto que se enseña en las escuelas.

*** La cicatriz en la espalda baja es un headcanon mío, es un corte horizontal que comenzó a aparecer desde 1930 pero que se agravo para 1976 y termino en su extensión para el final de la Dictadura militar en 1983.

 _****_ El silencio grita: frase de la obra de teatro "La Malasangre" de Griselda Gámbaro.

***** Tala: planta arbórea o arbustiva, dotado de fuertes espinas, es uno de los componentes principales de los espinales de las praderas y montes del Gran Chaco y ciertas zonas de la llanura pampeana; madera dura y pesada, excelente leña; porte media de hasta 12 metros de altura con 40 cm de diámetro; corteza de color pardo grisáceo, denso enramado en zigzag, hojas de base redondeada y el margen aserrado de color verde claro.

******Cueva de las Manos: es un sitio arqueológico y de pinturas rupestres que se encuentra en el profundo cañón del rio Pinturas, en el Departamento Lago Buenos Aires al oeste de la Provincia de Santa Cruz en Argentina. Hasta el momento las inscripciones más antiguas están fechadas 9300 A.P., lo que equivale al año 7350 a.C. S e trata de una de las expresiones más antiguas de los pueblos sudamericanos y ha sido declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco.

(*) Telenke: pequeño.

(**) Amel: niño, nene.

(***)Eica: esconderse.

(****)Bai: abuelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**E** sta es la primera parte de una trilogía (?) que pensé en conmemoración del 24 de Marzo, Día Nacional de la Memoria por la Verdad y la Justicia en la Argentina: creado con el fin de conmemorar a las víctimas de la dictadura militar, desaparecidos e hijos de desaparecidos.

 **A** rgentina (Oc): Dante Martín Hernández. Cabello rubio ceniza lacio, ojos heterocromaticos (gris plata -derecho- y dorado -el izquierdo-), de 1,79 m, piel blanca-rosada.

 **Palabras**

 **.**

 **.**

Frio. El suelo debajo de su cuerpo transmitía el frio hasta sus huesos. O quizás no fuera así, y solo se tratase de la perdida de aquel líquido vital que desde hacía un tiempo formaba un considerable charco debajo suyo. Su respiración era superficial y errática, pequeños accesos de tos presente de manera discontinúa, irritándole la garganta y acentuando el dolor de sus costillas. Aún podía sentir los gritos dentro de su cabeza, casi hasta el punto de que le estallaría (o tal vez los gritos no estaban únicamente en su mente).

Los ojos no le ayudaban a desligarse de aquellas voces dolorosamente presentes pues su vista iba y venía. Le costaba distinguir lo que le rodeaba, más de nada le ayudaría, pues ya había pasado tanto tiempo de aquella minúscula y semi desnuda habitación que ya conocía cada centímetro de ella. Los labios resecos y partidos le molestaban al rozarse, y el mínimo movimiento de su rostro le hacía notar los rastros de las lágrimas que hacía poco contribuyeron a su deshidratación.

Podía sentir las heridas en su piel, como con cada reparación se estiraban o reabrían, enviándole choques eléctricos a través de la columna cual si fueran látigos. Pero no eran esa las que más le dolían, sino las heridas ajenas, las de su gente en algún lugar de su territorio. No quería pensar en ese dolor; no al menos ahora, no en ese momento.

Así que comenzó a preguntarse, sobre nada y sobre todo, intentando abstraerse de la agonía. ¿Qué día sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo ya habría pasado? Perdió la cuenta tras los tres meses, cuando se encontró con que no lograba distinguir cuando era de día y cuando de noche. ¿Su familia estaría bien? Rogaba que sí, aunque seguramente estarían preocupados, aun así no deseaba que lo buscaran, no quería que terminaran involucrados y sometidos a eso que él vivía en ese momento solo por intentar encontrarle; si esperaban, tarde o temprano volverían a verse, para ellos el tiempo en sí mismo podía llegar a no significar absolutamente nada. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo afuera? Podía sentir dentro de su pecho esa sofocante sensación, ese sentimiento indetenible que poco a poco había comenzado a crecer con el paso de los años, y que comenzaba a empujar con la fuerza de un tsunami o una avalancha –porque cada vez más personas llegaban a su límite y el miedo se perdía con mayor rapidez-.

Hasta sus oídos le llegaban los murmullos, llantos y las respiraciones de las personas al otro lado de la reja, el paso del tren más allá del edificio, los sonidos de disparos de la práctica de tiro y de vez en cuando el mugido de alguna vaca*. Los guardias no se escuchaban por ningún lado, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que uno de ellos, bien armado, se apostaba en el balcón de la habitación más allá de la reja que lo mantenía separado del resto. Esas personas que jamás sabrían quién era, quizás ni siquiera se hubieran percatado de su presencia, gracias a las vendas sobre sus ojos, si él no se hubiera hecho notar al tararear cualquier canción que le venía en la cabeza o por los gritos que habían escapado de sus labios horas atrás.

Entre todo ello comenzó a cuestionarse por que existía. ¿Por qué los de su tipo existía? Eran criaturas que conglomeraban en su interior la conglomeración de un pueblo, múltiples tradiciones y creencias. Eran contendores vivientes con la forma de humanos. Pero ¿Qué provoca que un concepto tan abstracto como "nación" debiera ser representado de manera tan concreta? Como la nación y sus habitantes, ellos eran cambiantes, volubles. Una vez le dijeron que ellos eran una bisagra, una conexión entre el pueblo y quienes lo gobernaban. Pero el sentía que aquella definición era incompleta, no lograba abarcar la totalidad de lo que él sentía que les conformaba, pues también albergaban los recuerdos, las emociones. Llegaba un momento en que se le dificultaba saber cuáles sentimientos eran propios y cuáles eran los de su gente.

Pasos, firmes, acercándose por el pasillo. Ya no había tiempo para pensar, sabía a qué venían; desde hacía unas horas que les esperaba. Él había sabido el resultado de aquello desde mucho antes pues, sin importan que tan decididos y decididos que fueran sus hombres, aquellas batallas no eran más que intentos desesperados de hombres en altos cargos que veían como todo su castillo de cartas se desmoronaba encima de sus cabeza, amenazando con aplastarse. La reja fue abierta, sus ojos le pesaban como plomo y aunque lo intentará no lograría ver más que las botas militares. Fue levantado bruscamente por los brazos y obligado a caminar, aun cuando no sintiera por completo sus piernas debiera pisar su propia sangre.

Sabía que la vería de nuevo, aunque las circunstancias fueran tan malas y seguramente pasarían años para que volviera a verla. En su cabeza resonando con fuerza los gritos de aquellos jóvenes soldados, junto con todos los aprisionados y torturados, más uno se alzaba por encima de los otros a pesar de que hubiera estado a miles de kilómetros de distancias cuando hubiera ocurrido. La voz que conocía desde hacía siglos, cuyas palabras jamás olvidaría gracias al dolor que le causaron.

-¡Detente! ¡No quiero que seas mi hermano, Dante! ¡Aléjate de mí!

.

.

*Descripción sacada de un testimonio de un sobreviviente del campo de concentración "La Escuelita" de Bahía Blanca, durante la dictadura militar (1976-1983).

 **1982** - **Guerra de las Malvinas:** fue un enfrentamiento bélico entre la República Argentina y el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte que tuvo lugar en las islas Malvinas, Georgias del Sur y Sándwich del Sur. Se desarrolló fundamentalmente entre el 2 de abril, día del desembarco argentino en las islas, y el 14 de junio de 1982, fecha acordada del cese de hostilidades en Malvinas. El origen de la guerra fue el intento por parte de la Argentina de recuperar soberanía de las islas, a las que las Naciones Unidas consideran territorio en litigio entre Argentina y el Reino Unido, aunque éste último los administra y explota. El saldo final de la guerra en vidas humanas fu de 649 militares argentinos, 255 británicos y 3 civiles isleños.


End file.
